Bonnie and Angel
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: A new night guard with a history of working with animatronics is now working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...and she has stolen Bonnie's heart. Bonnie is a boy. Set in 2014. Rated M for strong language and a F/M sex scene. Bonnie x OC human.
1. Meet Angel Montgomery

{Angel's POV}

Truth be told, I'm surprised I haven't gotten kicked out yet. Last I checked, this years parents don't want their kids getting tattoos.

I was wearing a white shirt that day. You could easily see my angel wings on my back, the tribal design swirling every which way. Gaia always said that when she grew up she would 'get angel wings too'.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a favorite place for us, my daughter and I. She loved watching Freddy sing, Bonnie play the guitar, and Chica with her cupcake. However, she just didn't understand that she couldn't get too close to the stage. I asked the employees several times why, and they would only reply with "Freddy doesn't like it". Hmph. So be it.

So here I am, sitting at a table in the back at Freddy's, watching Gaia play. So far only one adult has given me, 'the stink eye', andGaia is being good and staying away from the stage.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" I hear a voice next to me. Turning to look, I see an employee, a young man, looking to be around his twenties.

"Let me guess, I have to leave." I said without emotion. The young man looked hurt.

"No, no. I just wanted to know where you got your tattoo done. "

"Oh. Blue Lion Tattoos on Main Street. Jeff did the actual inking, if you want to know the artist." I answered.

"Oh." he said almost sarcastically. He turned to leave, and then turned back.

"I'm Jake, by the way." He said with this lousy, sheepish smile that more than looked like he was faking it.

"Gina, nice to meet you," I replied almost as sarcastically. He smiled and walked away. My name's not Gina.

{Bonnie's POV }

They weren't even looking at us! Freddy, Chica and I were signing our hearts out for them and they weren't even looking at us! Spoiled brats.

Don't get me wrong, I love children, but it hurts my feelings when they don't pay attention to us. So far the only kid who was actually looking at us, well more accurately me, was this adorable little girl with blonde hair who didn't look more than six years old. Every once in a while she would run back to the tables, and then return, looking as happy as ever. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

*A hour or so later*

{Angel's POV}

It was about an hour to closing, and Gaia and I were the only people there. I had told the employees that the animatronics didn't need to do their whole performance thing just for us, that they could take a break. They looked a little confused, and at the same time thankful. One of them walked up to the stage, and stopped at rather large distance away and relayed the news. It seemed to me that the robots breathed a sigh of relief. Not surprising. I've heard that the A.I. (short for artificial intelligence) of these animatronics was very advanced and high-tech, which would give them human-like abilities. Unlike what I work with.

{Bonnie's POV}

It felt strange being in the same room with customers and not performing. The little girl was there, the one who was watching us. Her mother disappeared while the employees told us of our unplanned rest. She just sat there, with this huge grin on her face, doing that cute "under the chair leg-swinging" thing that kids do. Then, she stopped. She sat still, and appeared to be pondering something.

"Do you guys normally get a break," she suddenly asked. We tilted our heads to look at her. We were startled, by the fact that she asked us a question in general. Not many kids had the heart to ask the thoughts or feelings of a robot.

"When we have guests, not usually, no," I noticed Freddy hesitated before he replied. The girl had gotten up out of the chair and had walked closer to the stage. I hoped she didn't get too close; I didn't know how Freddy would react.

"When do you get breaks? Do you get weekends off," The girl asked Freddy questions, all of which he asked with a happy tone in his voice. We finally had someone to talk too. The front door opened. On any other occasion I wouldn't have noticed, but this time I looked to see who it was.

If I had a human heart, it would have stopped beating just then.

Because we're robots, we aren't programmed to have thoughts and feelings related to love, romance, etc, so it isn't normal for us to think of someone as pretty, or handsome. But the person who just walked through the door, was one of the most beautiful women, actually _the_ most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked like an angel.

{Angel's POV}

So the bunny is staring at me now. Okay, nothing I'm not used too. Animatronics just like staring at me for some reason. It's like I give off good vibes or something. That or my five-foot-one body that resembles that of a muscular model. Which also means I get stared at by humans, especially men. I've gotten used to it, but some days I just want to punch someone in the face when I catch them staring at me.

{Bonnie's POV}

She walked up to the little girl, who had stopped asking us questions, at one of the tables in the middle. The girl started asking her something in hushed tones, pointing to the stage. The mother shook her head. The girl asked why, and the mother replied with something along the lines of 'because the staff said so'. The girl, accepted this and they started walking towards the door. I felt a touch of sadness seeing them go. Then the mother stopped one of the employees who was walking past her and asked him something. The man shook his head. The mother asked again, with a pleading hand gesture. The man relented, and gave the girl a warning gesture. Suddenly, the girl turned from her mother's side and ran towards the stage, yelling "Bunny!". Why does she look like she's coming to give me a hug?

{Angel's POV}

_Whoa, kid, where are you going?! What part of 'hold my hand' don't you get? _I ran after her, hoping to catch her before she got too close to the stage. I reached forward and grabbed her hoodie *just* as she reached the stage, and pulled her back. She stared at the bunny with this happy grin on her face, while the bunny was staring at me...o-kay. I turned around, pulling Gaia in front of me, telling her to 'next time hold my hand, please'. She looked over my shoulder, eyes widened. I was about to ask when I felt something patting my head. Or, should I say, someone.

{Bonnie's POV}

She whipped around, her hat falling off. She stared at me with a look of, not-quite surprise, but almost of fear. Her brown eyes looked first at my hand, which was still out-stretched, then to me. She took a couple of deep breaths, apparently trying to calm herself, when the employees ran towards the stage with their equipment, waving it at me. I would have moved away, but I was stuck in the 'stand still' mode that we have programmed in us.

{Angel's POV}

I grabbed the broom before it could hit the rabbit in the face, throwing it off to the side.

"What are you doing!?" the employee yelled at me.

"Why are you trying to hit her in the face with a broom!?" I yelled back.

"Because it was trying to hit you!" Judging from his actions, this wasn't a normal thing.

"She patted me on the head. There is a difference between patting and hitting. I would show you, but then you would probably have me arrested for assault," I...explained.

"But it still. touched. your head," he insisted.

"Did she rip off my head?" I asked. The employee just stood there, dumbfounded by my question. So I repeated it.

"Did she rip off my head?" He shook his head slowly.

"So then what's the problem?" Another employee spoke up, a woman who had been mopping the floors.

"After an incident back in '87, we don't allow the animatronics to have physical contact with humans," she spoke smugly, like she had other, better places to be.

"Wait, let me guess, because someone patted a human on the head?" I said sarcastically. Whatever this '87 incident was, I planned on looking it up when I got home.

"No. One of the animatronics bit off the front part of a kids head," she frowned at me.

"Nice. Not meaning to brag, but I've see a man's head get snapped right from his body. Don't believe me, check it out on Youtube. 'Man's head snapped off by animatronic cat Lawson factory," their eyes widened at the name.

"You...work at Lawson factory?" the man with the broom asked hesitantly. I pulled out my I.D. card.

"Angel Montgomery, head of Assembly and Repairs, at your service," I said with a little bow. A few mouths dropped, and the employees looked at each other, and put their hands up. I returned the I.D. back to my pocket. The man with the broom spoke.

"We've all seen your videos. We're sorry that you have to go through that every day and night,"

"Day," I corrected. They looked puzzled. So I explained.

"I quit the night shift, thank God, and I now I have a new night-job somewhere else," I winked at them. They nodded in understanding.

"One question, is A-1 still there?" One of the employees asked.

"Do you want to go near her? Considering that she is a man-killing bitch...pardon me Gaia, pain in the butt, there's no way in heaven or on Earth, despite my nickname, that I, or any of my coworkers are going near her. Except if she comes near us of course," I smiled sweetly. The employees nodded slowly. Someone's watch beeped.

"Okay, we have to close, so…" I sighed.

"Give me a couple of minutes," the employees nodded and left. I turned to Gaia .

"Can you wait by the tables for me?" She nodded and walked toward the nearest table. I chuckled and looked up at the bunny.

{Bonnie's POV}

She looked up at me, her mouth set in a firm line. She sighed, then swallowed, and spoke.

"In the future, unless I say you can, I would rather that you didn't touch me. It's not that I don't like the gesture, just the fact that I'm being touched out of nowhere, it isn't usually a good thing, so…" she reached up, patted my hand, and gently pushed it toward my body. I pulled it in the rest of the way and looked at her. She smiled a small smile at me.

"I'll see you tonight. Behave," She said, pointing a finger to Chica, then Freddy, then me. Then she turned and left, followed by the employees.

Freddy looked at me. He shook his head in awe.

"And what did you learn from that experience?" he asked.

"Not to pat people on the head," I replied without hesitation, like the songs we have to sing. Freddy nodded. In truth though, I was thinking of something else.

Angel.

Her name was Angel.


	2. Night 1

{Angel's POV}

"Mom don't worry. I'll be fine. No, these guys aren't like the kitties. I went there today and met them. They actually seem nice. Yes I have the gun. And the taser. Yes, I also have the kevlar vest, relax! I'm bringing all of my stuff with me. 12 to 6. In the morning. I'll be home in time, I promise. No, I am not bringing Gaia! I don't know how they act after hours, besides being able to walk around. She'll be staying with my brother. Okay, love you. Bye," My mom worries. Even though I'm twenty-five she still likes to check in on me.

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's, turned off the car, and just sat there. 11:50. I still had ten minutes before they started moving. I tried to relax, but I just couldn't get my heart to stop racing. If I said I wasn't scared I would be lying. I checked my pocket. Yes, the pills were there. Grabbing the duffel bag on the passenger seat, I left the car.

* * *

12:00. I was sitting at one of the tables in the middle, typing on my laptop. Order form for replacement fur, eyes, etc. For the past ten minutes my heart had been racing; I was looking up at the stage and to Pirate's Cove at least once a minute. _Okay, pink fur...do do-do do-do...out of stock?! What?! Assholes. I don't like going to the other seller. The boss will kill me if I get supplies from them! Oh well._ He's _the one who wants this form tomorrow. Not my fault if he has a hissy fit. _I finished typing the info into the form, and sent it to my boss. I looked up at the stage, and broke into a cold sweat. All three animatronics were gone.

_It's okay Angel. You're just seeing things. They're aren't really gone. You...just fell asleep, and this is all a dream. All a very, very...dark, sweaty dream in which you feel like you're…like you're being watched. _I pinched myself, gave myself a tick-bite. No waking up, no sudden realization that I was back at the factory (not that I would really want to be there), nothing. I sat there, tapping the sides of the laptop, when I got an idea. I went on my laptop and looked up a black screen. There, standing behind me, was...just Bonnie and Chica?

I was about to turn around when the top was closed by a hand, that was one shade darker than beige. Taking slow, deep breaths, I looked up. Slow, deep breathing gave way to fast breathing that was pretty damn close to hyperventilating. Not breaking eye contact with Freddy, I drooped in the chair. My heart was racing, my dinner threatening to re-appear. Freddy reached his hand out to touch my face. My hands shot up, blocking him from my view. Ten long seconds ticked by before I peeked out from behind my hands to see him watching me with a look of heartbreak on his face, (now you might say that's impossible, but these animatronics have the most high-tech A.I. possible at this time, so they were just a few steps short of human beings), slowly drawing his hand back. He looked at the others behind me, showing faces of what looked to be puzzlement. He looked back to me, partially on/off the chair, breathing hard.

"It's okay Angel. You're safe here," So Freddy has a southern accent. That's something I haven't seen before. I laboriously began to right myself in the chair, my loss of breath not helping from all the hyperventilating. I eyed Freddy warily.

"We're not going to hurt you," I began to quickly look over my shoulder to check my surroundings. My duffel bag was just out of reach. Freddy began patting the table as a welcoming gesture.

"You're okay Angel, you're all...Bonnie, now is not a good time," I turned around to find the purple rabbit standing right behind me. I jumped to a crouching position on the chair and vaulted over the table, grabbing the duffel bag after I landed. I pulled out a gun, cocked it, and waited for the robots to make their move.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her…" Freddy shushed Bonnie. The bear started slowly walking towards me, hands outstretched in an effort to calm me down. I pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked in my hand, unloaded. I brought my hand to my mouth just as my stomach attempted to relieve itself of my evening meal. Acid burning my throat, I forced it down, wincing in the process. I shifted my gaze to Freddy, who was now backing away, shaking his head.

"Guys, we should give her some space," Freddy informed the others.

"But, are you sure we can't…"

"Bonnie, she's scared out of her wits, she almost threw up just then."

"Oh, okay...um, whatever you say," I watched the rabbit and chicken, who had remained silent during this episode, follow Freddy, off to the stage, or wherever, I didn't see where they ended up. I, however, ended up in the bathroom, bent over a toilet, puking up that which I had forced down. Washing up my face in the sink, I admitted the positive. I was alive, nothing was broken, I only puked once. I did, however, plan on taking an anxiety pill when I got back out there. And checking to see that I brought the right gun with me. That would be great.

* * *

Turns out I did bring the right gun with me. I just didn't grab it. Taser's there, good. Kevlar vest, that is going on right now. As I strapped it over my body, I noticed the rabbit watching me. I waved. She waved back. She walked a little closer to the table. I focused my eyes on her while my hands finished strapping the vest.

"You feeling better?" she asked. I nodded. Wait. That was _not _a girl's voice. I looked at the bunny. She/he smiled.

"Isn't your name Bonnie?" I asked. She/he nodded.

"I had the wrong voice box put in," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, you're a he," he nodded.

"Okay. At first I thought you were a girl, because of your name, so thank you for clearing that up for me" he gave a little nod.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, before. I didn't mean too," he apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I've been scared before. I'm used to it," he nodded again. I looked at him, taking in his features this time. Purple fur, purple eyes, long ears, cute face in general. The way he held himself made him seem a little shy. _Sort of like Lucky. NO, bad Angel! _I roughly fished bottle of pills from my pocket, and grabbed my water bottle. Bonnie watched me with interest as I plopped a pill in my mouth and washed it down with a swig of water.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A pill," I answered.

"For what?" he asked again.

"Anxiety" I replied.

"I feel like I've heard that word before. It is similar to being nervous or scared?" he inquired.

"Yes, exactly. Except it's all the time, and just thinking about a certain time or thing can trigger it. It sucks," I answered.

"Why do you take them?"

"Because every day I go to a place where I have to watch my back for ten hours straight, because I have five animatronic bitches who could literally rip my head off any second coming after me. And a perverted boss who spends his entire day looking at porn, tasering animatronics and secretly dreaming about raping me, again, walking past me, touching me inappropriately, and making sexual comments that make me quit. In which I'm going to soon, " I spat. Bonnie put his hands up in a sign of peace.

"I'm sorry, but I have been meaning to get that out for the past year and a half," I muttered, trying to calm myself. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"That's..where you work?" he asked quietly.

"It's my own personal hell. Yes, that's where I work," I drank some more water to give something else to do but think of the factory.

"Do you work the night shift there?"

"I did," He's one inquisitive bunny.

"Why did you leave?"

"I grew a set of brains and left. Now I'm working here," His ears twitched up in response.

"Will you be working here for a while?" he asked.

"At most, I will work here as a source of some income until I find a job that I actually like and where people are actually nice to me for once. Who knows? I might stay," I smiled at him. He smiled back, and blushed a little.

"As long as you don't attack me," I added, all traces of a smile gone. I sat down and opened my laptop, typing in the password.

"And that includes stuffing me into a suit," I ignored Bonnie's look of shock as I logged into the factory's website.

* * *

I walked back to the table, finishing up a little mini-tour of the place. It gave me goosebumps during the day in general, but at night, damn this place was creepy! I can't believe the 'tronics here can call this place home.

I checked on the factory website, sitting down, relieving my legs from all the walking. I saw A-1 walking around, as always, looking creepy as fuck. A-2 and A-3 were huddled in a darkened corner, obviously hiding from A-1. Lucky was wandering the enormous storeroom, her patchwork-fur standing out. Checking on another camera, I could see Greg walking along the emergency staircase, flashlight on, gun and taser at his belt. I was thankful that the taser appeared to be unused. I saw no-one else.

I heard a whistle, and looked up to see Freddy standing a few tables away, watching me carefully.

"You doing okay, darlin'?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for, being so understanding, with giving me space and all," I sighed.

"I don't usually act like that," I continued. "I have anxiety, and today I made the mistake of not controlling my thoughts, and I just lost it," I closed my laptop. Rubbing my face with my hands, I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"Were you afraid of anything in particular?" Freddy asked. I scoffed. _Afraid_.

"I was afraid of losing another being that I love, in the sense of me dying" I opened my laptop to the opening screen. There was a picture of me and Gaia. I turned it around so that Freddy could see. He moved about a table or so closer to get a better look. He smiled.

"Your sister?" he wondered aloud.

"Daughter," I answered back. He looked at me. "Really?" he looked almost confused. I was rather young, and looked it too.

"I had her when I was nineteen. I'll be turning twenty-six this November. She will be seven next year ," he nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?"

"Gaia. It means 'of the Earth' in some, older language," He looked slightly confused by this, but didn't say anything.

"Bonnie said to me that you mentioned 'stuffing into suits' as a form of us attacking you. What made you think that?" he requested, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. He was actually a little intimidating.

"I have a friend who works here. Dan Sy. Last I checked he's a repairman." Freddy paused for a moment. He straightened from his hunched over position.

"Who was the other loved one that you lost?" Suspicious change of topic, hmmm. Interesting.

"My husband. He disappeared three months ago. We haven't seen or heard from his since," I watched the bear with concern. The way he was staring at me gave me the jitters.

"Will you be joining us tomorrow night?" his eyes were traveling up and down my body as he asked this, stopping at my well-muscled arms, midsection, and chest before flicking up to look me in the face. _What the fuck? _I uncomfortably crossed my arms over my chest.

"...Yes?..." Smiling this really...alluring smile, he opened his mouth to say something else when an alarm sounded, signaling that it was the end of my shift, six A.M.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Montgomery," He tipped his hat to me, and shooting me a wink before walking back to the stage. Why did he just remind me of my boss? Which is not a good thing, in any way, shape or form, mind you. I quickly packed up my stuff, watching as the other two 'tronics walked to the stage.

"Bye Angel," I looked up to see Bonnie waving at me. I smiled a small smile and waved back. I nodded at Chica, hoping for some response other than silence. She also smiled a small smile, and then sadly looked at her feet before taking her position on stage. Hmm, strange. I checked my watch. 6:02.

* * *

{Bonnie's POV}

We watched as Angel walked out the front doors, got into her car, and drove away. A minute of silence went by.

"I don't trust her," Freddy's voice broke the silence, cutting it like a knife.

"She seems nice enough," Chica said quietly.

"I just don't trust her."

"But, why Freddy? What about her don't you like?" I asked with concern. I saw the way he was staring at her earlier, but now his attitude was starting to freak me out. He turned his head to look at me.

"Because, Bonnie, firstly she came here tonight with several weapons that she could have hurt us with, secondly she walks around like she owns this place, which last I checked she doesn't, and thirdly, she knows about our secret. That's why I don't trust her," he didn't seem happy at the moment. I was wondering how he would act with the kids today.

"Who doesn't know? So many people know now it isn't even a secret anymore! Why do you still call it…"

"Bonnie, if I catch you, either of you," he turned his head to look at Chica, and then back to me. "near her tomorrow, you will be paying hell for it," He sounded angry now. He looked at his hand, adjusting the mike in it. "I'll catch her when she isn't looking, deal with her quick…"

"You don't mean to kill her?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I do," he turned his head to me. "Why, is that a problem?"

"I won't let you," I tried to sound intimidating, but he just scoffed.

"The last time someone tried that Bonnie, he was sent into more disrepair," we looked at Pirate's Cove, wondering if Foxy could hear us. He chuckled, then went serious.

"Stay out of my way Bonnie. I would appreciate it if I could deal with this without hurting you."

"I'd rather you hurt me than her," I tried again. I wanted to see if I could change his mind.

"Awww, you're gonna sacwafice yoursewlf for Angel, how sweet," He was not…

"If you mock me one more time…" I flinched my head away as he raised his arm to hit me. But the blow that I expected never came.

"That's right," he purred. I slowly peeked my head around to see him returning to his 'singing position', and Chica looked at me with worry. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say anything. Next time I won't fake it. I will actually hit you," I looked away from Freddy, hoping that he would stop with his angry tone. He wasn't usually like this.

"By the way," Freddy began. "If she comes today, look as long as you can, Bonnie." I sighed with irritation.

"Why?"

"Because I have a special place reserved just for her," he said slowly, a smile creeping across his face.

"A suit, yes we know," I reply, now rather tired of his games. I see him shaking his head.

"Where then?" I ask, my irritation turning to fear.

"The dumpster."


	3. Night 2 - Have I made myself clear?

**Hello!**

**First off, thank you all ****so**** much for your support, it makes me feel really good. I'm so glad you're all liking this story. Okay, this chapter is pretty long, so, ***inhales***, and it's only part one. Secondly, the app that is mentioned in this is not real. Just something I made off the top of my head. The song is the You-tuber ****Living Tombstone's**** "Five Night's at Freddy's " Theme song. I got the lyrics on the website ****quotev****, I think that's how you spell it. Great song though. **

** Have fun, read and weep, enjoy!**

**BTW, the cover art is what I imagine Angel's tattoo to look** **like**.

{Angel's POV}

Something was up. And by that, I mean that Freddy was going to attack me. Go ahead, ask me how I knew. The best answer I could give you would be that I have worked with 'tronics for many years and I can just tell when they wanted to attack me. Call it a sixth sense if you want.

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's. Believe it or not, I was here for an interview. Mr. Fazbear had mentioned to my friend Dan that they needed a new night guard, and Dan knows just how much I _love _the night shift at the factory (he, he, no), so, I got a new job.

Walking through the doors, I looked in the direction of the stage and stopped dead in my tracks. You know when someone gives you that look that turns your blood to ice, that look that could kill you where you stood if the 'if looks could kill' rule applied? You do? Okay, now imagine that said person is a bear... an animatronic bear...and deep inside you are also thankfully grateful that they can't move around during the day. Otherwise you would be...well, you know. D-E-A-D.

Breaking eye contact, I walked briskly to the office of the big man himself: Mr. Samuel Fazbear. Great name I think.

(5 minutes later)

"Thank you so much, Angel. I'm so thankful that you agreed to this. Now, out of curiosity, what do you think of them? The animatronics? I know they can move, at night I mean, by the way. I had them programmed that way," Fazbear asked, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

"From what I can tell I might actually do better here. Bonnie seems nice. Chica seems nice, she's a little quiet, but that's okay. Foxy I haven't seen yet, so I don't know about him. However Freddy's the one I'm worried about."

"May I ask why?" Fazbear was curious. Freddy was actually really friendly, not only with kids, but with the adults as well. As long as they didn't get too close of course. But, then again, Angel wasn't your average adult.

"Last night before I left, he started acting...all...weird with me. He tried to intimidate me a little, then he was staring at me lasciviously, and when I walked in today, he was giving me the Glare of Death, as I call it." Fazbear looked worried.

"He hasn't… attacked you, or anything like that, has he?" the older man asked hesitantly.

"No, he's been a good boy and behaved himself," He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm just worried that he might...do something, I don't know. He isn't very trusting in the nights guards anymore. Okay, being as you are an employee, you eat free, so, you are welcome to anything here," he gestured towards the door in welcome.

"Thank you sir. I think I might take a slice or two of pizza while I'm here, I haven't eaten breakfast this morning. Worried about work and all. Good day sir," I nodded to him as I walked out the door, and started off to the dining area.

* * *

I'll be honest, I'm not much of a pizza eater, heck I haven't had pizza since...he left, but this was, _the best_ pizza, I had ever eaten. Gingerly wiping my mouth after my second slice, I looked up, and low and behold, Freddy was watching me. What a surprise. Looking right at me, he said in his oh-so-cheery voice,

"Is everyone enjoying their pizza?" and narrowed his eyes. I scanned the area to make sure no one was watching, and did the 'up-yours' arm motion at him. He tilted his head , appearing confused. I sighed, and flipped him the bird. He 'gasped', and waved his finger at me in a scolding manner. I raised my eyebrows. _You really like rubbing it in, don't you, you fucker? _It was then that I saw someone else watching me, someone I didn't mind seeing. I picked my trash up and threw it in the garbage bin as I walked over to where he was standing.

"Did you just flip off Freddy Fazbear?" Dan asked, being serious.

"Flipped him off, and sent him the 'up yours' arm signal as well," I gave him this sweet smile. Dan sighed heavily.

"You could get fired for that you know," he said sternly.

"Yes Dad I know," I whined. He lightly whacked me in the arm, then pulled me into a hug, chuckling.

"How're you doing kid? Still holding up at the factory? A1 hasn't...anyone else has she?" He asked.

"She's caught me more times than I can count now, but no. She hasn't anyone else," I snuck a glance at Freddy. For once, he wasn't looking my way. Bonnie however, was. I waved. He waved back. Chica looked my way as well, and waved. And it wouldn't be a party if Freddy didn't look as well. He narrowed his eyes, gave Bonnie a scolding look, and went back to singing.

"Is he acting aggressively towards you?" Dan asked hesitantly.

"I know he's going to attack me if that's what you mean," His eyes widened.

"Walk with me," I grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him forward. We started to stroll around the dining area, I purposely leading Dan closer to the stage. There was something I wanted to tell Dan. Just as we got to the stage, I spoke.

"I'm thinking about trying the office tonight. I've heard it's the safest place to be, and I would rather not be walking around when I know Freddy's after me," I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Freddy stop, just for a moment, then start up again. Dan nodded, a little confused. We had passed the stage and were now heading towards the main lobby. I pulled Dan out of Freddy's sight.

"Thank you for playing along with that Dan," I said, shaking his hand. He looked at me in disbelief.

"That was a joke?!" I shushed him.

"Not so loud! Freddy will hear you!" I frantically whispered.

"So you don't mean you're...oh. You wanted Freddy to hear that you would be in the office when actually you won't be, I gotcha," Dan said in understanding. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, I want him in one piece tomorrow, okay?" Dan held both my hands in his, and looked me in the eye. I giggled.

"Unfortunately, that fate is one for Freddy to decide," I said, pulling something out of my bag.

"Can you put this in the office for me?" Dan nodded.

"And set it to Wireless?"

"You got it. See you tomorrow," I said, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"I hope," he whispered into my hat.

{Freddy's POV}

_So she'll be working in the office tonight. How perfect. Could this day get any better? Wait. Where's Dan going? To the office? Probably setting it up for her as she's too much of a coward to do so herself! Ha, ha, ha, golly. We're going have too much fun._

{Angel's POV}

I let out a sigh as I closed the door to my apartment. Humming, I set my purse on the table and started gathering my things for tonight. _Taser, check, throwing knives, check, emergency smoke bomb, check, kevlar...oh, damn! _

"Pengu! Have you seen my vest?" I heard whirring footsteps running from what seemed to be my bedroom to the...bathroom? Okay. Then the footsteps started towards the kitchen, and a 'tronic penguin waddled into the kitchen, carrying my vest above his head.

"Thank you Pengu. Was this in the bathroom?" Pengu nodded.

"Why?" He held his fins up in what appeared to be a shrug. I smiled.

"How're you doing Pengu? Come here," With difficulty, I kneeled down so that I could pull him into an embrace, considering that he is only, about two feet tall. He gave me a quick squeeze before chirping happily. I released him from the embrace, and cupped his face in my hands.

"You're a such a sweetheart, you know that?" He nodded, chirping again. I leaned in, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He tilted his head away in apparent embarrassment. Wincing, I stood back up and placed the vest in the bag.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. _

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw that alarm clock out the window.

Groaning, I rolled over and out of bed. I checked my watch. 10:00. _Perfect timing._

* * *

I turned on the radio in the truck, and Iggy Azalea's "I'm So Fancy" came on. Not what I would usually listen to, but hey, for all knew I was going to die tonight. So why not?

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's, and turned off the car. 12:05. This was it. The first 'real' night working with these guys. I hoped it would be the last.

I reached into the duffel bag on the passenger seat, and pulled out my iPad. Unlocking it, I scrolled through the pages until I found the app titled 'Camera-Hijak'. I opened it, and taped the the link for the cameras in the office. Yes, I know, that's cheating, but that's not the worst of it. I pulled a remote from a side pocket of the duffel bag, and pressed 'Play'. Checking the Stage camera, I saw that Freddy was gone. Checking the Dining Area camera, I could just make out his form walking around the perimeter of the room. I followed him to the office, where I opened the camera app on the iPad and saw Freddy inspecting the room for the source my voice, a voice recorder I had Dan place their earlier. From what I could tell he was having a hard time finding it. Dan told me he placed it under the chair. Hmm. Anywhosits.

Now was my time to act.

I pressed another button on the remote, and heard the office doors shut with a clang. And you thought I was cheating before.

Getting out of the truck, I grabbed the duffel bag, the iPad, and remote, and walked towards the doors. Unlocking them, I let myself in.

Now you might be asking, 'well why doesn't Freddy just press the door button and let himself out?' The reason why is because I switched the wiring on the doors so that they could only be opened and closed by the remote, and both doors at the same time. Before I went and got pizza after my interview with Mr. Fazbear, I snuck down to the office to complete this little trick. So no matter how many times Freddy presses the door buttons, no matter which door, he won't be able to get out, unless I press a button on the remote.

Setting my stuff down on the table, I could hear Freddy pounding on the door, calling me trickster, lier, and other things. I think I even heard him call me 'bitch'. I shook my head and quickly prepared myself.

Strapping on my throwing knives, I saw Bonnie walking up to me, followed by Chica. I nodded to them as they approached. They stopped in front of the table I was standing at.

"Angel," I looked up at Bonnie when he spoke. He blushed when we made eye contact.

"Good luck," he said, looking in the direction of the office.

"You two aren't going to help him...against me?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to take on three 'tronics at once.

"We don't want to Freddy attack you. I actually wish he wouldn't," This was the first time I heard Chica speak. Her voice was lovely, like that of a mother.

"And what makes you think he will?" I asked.

"Freddy gets his way, no matter what," Bonnie replied. I smirked.

"Always?"

"Always," I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well, we'll see about that," I chuckled, pulling on a pair of gloves and strapping them tight.

* * *

I'm surprised Freddy didn't grow tired of banging on the door for so long. Oh, well. Anyhow, time for fun.

Using the Wifi, I connected my iPod to the speaker system. Searching through my songs, I found the one I was looking for. I took a couple of deep breaths, knowing I wasn't truly ready for this. Sighing, I pressed play.

The familiar tune trickled from the speakers, followed by the laugh that never failed to send shivers down my spine. Even though this song was meant to be a hateful jab at the pizzeria, I subconsciously began singing along, quietly at first.

"_We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us. For many years we've been all alone,_" Sending a mental prayer to God to watch over Gaia, I pressed a button on the remote, and opened the doors to the office.

I'm surprised that Freddy didn't come charging out of the office. I actually didn't hear him walking down the hallway.

_Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! _

Now I heard footsteps coming down the East Hall. I grabbed something from the bag and made my way to the doorway, standing off to the right.

_We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone, since 1987!_

He was almost to the door.

_Join us, be our friend! Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got…_

I threw the smoke bomb at Freddy's feet just as the chorus came on.

_Five Night's at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why would you want to stay?_

I raced over to the switch panel next to the entrance and turned on the lights. The Dining Area lit up, showing Bonnie and Chica standing near the stage. Freddy was coughing and waving his arms around trying to get the orange smoke to clear from around his face. He finally noticed that the lights were on.

"What the.." He exclaimed.

"I find it's easier to run in the light," I called from my spot next to the West Hall doorway. Freddy focused his attention to me. He uttered a deep, mechanical growl, his eyes starting to subtly glow red. I chuckled. He didn't scare me.

Without warning, I bolted from my spot, Freddy wasting no time in catching up with me. I gave a little squeak when I looked over my shoulder and saw him so close behind me. I couldn't imagine him being able to move that fast.

I beelined for the tables, my top-quality sneakers gripping the floor and allowing me to make tight turns so I could dodge Freddy's hands as he tried to grab me. I vaulted over a couple tables trying to get some space between me and the bear. As the song went into the second verse, we almost bumped into each other near the main doors.

We circled each other for a few seconds, when I said something totally unexpected.

"Attack me." Freddy looked at me like I just slapped him in the face.

"What?" He asked.

"Attack me. Go on." The bear didn't make any move besides circle me.

"Isn't that what you wanted to do? Here, I'll help you," I turned my back on him, earning a gasp from Bonnie and Chica. Once again the bear didn't make a move. I turned back around.

"Oh my God, Freddy!" I sighed as I ran my hands across my face.

"That was the only chance I was going to give you for an easy kill and you blew it!" Freddy looked at me like I had just announced that I was pregnant with his first child.

"Well, I guess I will have to provoke you again," I sighed, leaping up onto one of the tables. _Now_ Freddy moved.

He lunged at me as I nimbly ran on the table, and then lept to another. I could tell by the way he was huffing as he followed me that he was, rather pissed off at this point. I would be too if someone was running on my tables.

As I went to leap to another table, I saw Freddy making his way towards me between the table I was on and the one I was going to jump to. I wouldn't be able to make it. Suddenly, I got an idea. _This might be able to slow him down for a bit. Well, here goes nothing. _Before I could stop myself, I jumped in a rather half-hearted leap.

Freddy caught me. Believe it or not, that's actually what I wanted. Before he could get a solid grip on me, I swung myself around, using my body weight to try and throw him off balance, ending up on his back. However, his stance was not affected. He reached behind him in an attempt to grab me. He succeeded, holding my arm in a vice-like grip. Using my other arm I tried to pry his hand open, to which Freddy made his hold on my arm all the tighter. I cried out a little as I felt my bones being pushed together. Okay, this wasn't going as expected. Change of plan.

I kicked Freddy's knee, causing him to topple forward. He had to release my arm and let me go in order to catch himself. I took this opportunity to put some distance between me and him, running closer to my bag. Upon reaching it, I pulled out a plastic bag and ripped it open, spilling its contents on the table. Picking up one of the little disks, I inserted it into a mini crossbow-type thing. I made my way over to Freddy, aiming at his chest.

He was flexing his leg at the knee where I kicked him. Seeing my approach, he stopped. Then he started towards me.

"Don't do it Freddy," He stopped at the tone of my voice.

"This is gonna hurt," He smirked.

"Didn't I break your arm?," He asked. I shook my head.

"My bones are actually rather flexible at this point, so...not really," The mascot growled, and started towards me again. I pulled the trigger of the crossbow, and the disk flew at Freddy and attached to his chest. A second later he had fallen to his knees, crying out, trying to scrape off the disk with his fingers. He couldn't however, as the disk had melted into his chest by means of a short burst of electricity, that left him whimpering in pain. I understood how he felt. I've had more of those damn things shot at me than I would care to admit. I still had scars from the first one.

I walked back to the table, and pulled my laptop and charging cord out of it's case. I made my way past Freddy, and to the table closest to the outlet conveniently placed in the middle of the floor. I plugged it in, and turned it on. While it was starting up, I noticed Bonnie making his way over to me.

"What happened to Freddy?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"I shot him with something we call a 'Mini Disk From Hell', or 'mini-disk' for short. My boss got on good terms with a company that makes devices for government agents, so now we get regular shipments of them at my day job. They're nasty little bastards. Hurt like hell," Bonnie looked a little surprised, but then worried.

"Will he be okay?" I gave him a look, as I logged into my laptop.

"He will have a hole in his chest, and a burn on his endo, but otherwise he will be fine, as long as he doesn't attack me!" I slightly turned my body as I said the last bit, so that Freddy would hear me clearly. I opened up Google Chrome and went to the factory website. I heard Freddy get up behind me. Logging into the website, I suddenly became aware.

Quickly pulling the taser from its place at my hip, I pointed it over my shoulder, feeling it bump into Freddy's nose. He then took a step back, from what I could tell.

"How did you know I was behind you?" he asked, a little confused.

"Because I work with five kitty-cats who have mastered the meaning of stealth," I began checking the cameras at the factory.

"When I say kitty-cats, I mean cat animatronics. They're about six feet tall, covered in pink fur, and are pains in my ass, one of them quite literally. She's rather fond of kicking me there," I sighed, thinking of A-1 and her bitchy attitude.

"And also because Bonnie had a pretty worried look on his face there," Bonnie's cheeks flushed to a vibrant shade of red, as he looked away in embarrassment.

I switched to the Assembly Room camera, and oh, guess who was walking around?

"Oh look, there she is," I said pointing to the screen. All you could really see was a metallic sheen where A-1's back was visible. I heard Freddy walk a little bit closer to me.

"That looks like an endo," He didn't sound very impressed. By now Chica had made her way around the table to look.

"That's not just an endo my friend. That's a killing machine," He scoffed.

"Hey, it's gone," Chica said. I looked at the screen and saw that she was right. A-1 wasn't in the camera view. Setting down the taser, I leaned my face closer to the screen to see if I could spot her walking around. Not five seconds had passed until I jumped back with a gasp.

The camera was filled with a red glow. A-1 had brought her face close to the camera and was looking into it, giving us a gorgeous view of her endoskeleton's eye. Then she pulled her face away and started to creepily open and close her mouth, showing off her sharp teeth, and giving us another gorgeous view, this time of her partially destroyed mask. Bonnie had also made his way around the table, just after I had leaned in to get a closer look at the camera.

"Is this happening, right now?" He asked, sounding really nervous.

"Yep." I stated nonchalantly. He made a whimpering sound in this throat.

"My friends, I give to you, A-1. Also known as Bitchy-Kitty, or Bitch-Face, both of which she is called by me," I heard Chica gasp.

"Angel, that's mean," I turned to face the Chica, noticing right off the bat how close Freddy was to me.

"Chica, I've known A-1 since the day she was created. I myself created her, I myself activated her. I've gone to work everyday for the past year and a half, dealing with her shenanigans all fucking day, and at the moment, all I really want to do, is _de_activate her. In a sense I've basically earned the right to call her whatever I want. If she was nicer to me, I would have given her a nicer nickname, like Lucky Cat," I turned back to my laptop, seeing that said 'tronic was now standing in the middle of the room, turning her back on the camera, rhythmically swisher her tail back and forth.

"Who's nickname is that?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"A-6. She got the name after a glitch she had. In comparison to A-1, she is a gift from God," I heard Freddy huff impatiently behind me. I chuckled.

"Is something the matter Freddy? You seem really, pissed off," I teased.

"Like hell," I let out a little scream as Freddy picked me up and threw me across the room, my body landing on one of the tables. Chica had screamed too, and it sounded like Bonnie was mewling. Groaning, I rolled over and saw all three 'tronics watching me. Bonnie was holding his hands over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Freddy yelled at them. Both jumped at the sound, Bonnie cowering behind Chica. Both showed fear in their eyes. Freddy turned his head back to me, and smiled. He walked towards me.

Taking a deep breath, I rolled off the table and onto my feet. I pulled a couple throwing knives from my belt, the light catching the rainbow coloring on their surface. Freddy eyed them warily.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Once again we began circling each other. Bonnie began mewling again, quietly this time. Freddy sent him a bitter glance.

" I must say Freddy. I find your techniques a little, what's the word, childish. Even better, amatuer," I stated.

"Says the one who was cheating," he retorted.

"I'm Angel Montgomery. Cheating is hard-wired into my nature. Good luck ripping it out," The last word was barely out of my mouth when Freddy charged me. I turned around with lightning speed, running to the wall, up the side, and doing a backflip over the bear, throwing a knife as I landed. Sitting in a crouched position, I looked at Freddy. He was holding the spot where the knife was sticking out of his midsection. He then tilted his head up to look at me, his mouth open with shock. I gave a small shrug as if to say 'it had to be done'. I immediately regretted doing so.

Freddy clenched his jaws together, his ears flicked back, his eyes turned red. He pulled the knife from his abdomen without taking his eyes off me, and threw it to the floor, the sound of metal against tile echoing through the Dining Area. He had been slumped against the wall before, now he was standing, his body pretty tensed up for a 'tronic, practically radiating anger. He took a step towards me.

"Fuck," Being the coward that I am, I turned and ran. I had barely taken a few steps forward when I heard crashing, and groaning. I stopped and turned around to see Bonnie awkwardly laying on top of Freddy. The rabbit started to push himself up, looking my way and sending me a quick nod, before fully getting up, preparing for the wrath of Freddy.

Said bear was still groaning from the impact, and struggling to get up. Now standing, he was rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He looked at Bonnie, and tackled him. The two 'tronics crashed into some tables, throwing punches, and kicking at each other. I decided to take my leave for a minute.

Slipping into the bathroom, I returned the knife to it's place in my belt, and checked myself over. No broken bones, and a big-ass bruise on my torso. Hey, I've had worse. Sighing, I leaned against the wall, and slid down it, trying to drown out the sounds of the fighting 'tronics out in the Dining Area. I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. _I wonder how Gaia's doing at this time?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream of pain, and Chica crying out Bonnie's name. I got up, and raced out of the bathroom to the Dining Area to see Freddy pinning Bonnie down with his left hand, and holding something up in his right. I gasped when I realized what it was.

One of Bonnie's ears.

The rabbit's face was contorted with pain, he was struggling under the bear, trying to get away before the other ear was ripped off...or worse.

"That'll teach you to get in my way," Freddy taunted, throwing the ear off to the side.

"Now hold still so I can rip off the other one," Unfortunately, Freddy never got that chance, for at that moment, I had run up to him, and grabbed hold of his head. Startled, he stood up, the sudden movement causing my added weight to off-balance him, and he toppled backwards, hitting the ground with a crash, with me landing on my feet at his head. He grabbed one of my legs, and threw me forward, falling onto Bonnie, whose face lit up bright red. Seconds later, I was roughly pulled off of the rabbit and flipped over as Freddy prepared to punch me in the face. I kicked his knee again, the weakened metal giving way, causing Freddy to fall forward, his leg now useless for holding him up in a standing position. I scurried out of the way, getting behind Freddy. I grabbed the taser from my belt, and pointed it at Freddy's head. Freddy grabbed my arm, and crushed it in his grip. Grunting, I reached my other hand up underneath Freddy's mask, my fingers flipping a switch before entangling themselves in what I was looking for, when Freddy's other hand reached over his head, and grabbed my hat. He threw it to the side, and was reaching for my head when I spoke.

"Freddy," My voice was laced with what I guess could be called false worry. He paused, then continued reaching for my head.

"Freddy," I repeated, giving the wires I was holding the slightest of tugs. Freddy went still, and released my arm, allowing stand in front of him, the taser pointing at his face. I was breathing hard, my eyes maintaining contact with his. I took a deep breath before a spoke.

"I may not be the owner of this place, or of you, but if I ever, ever, catch you, or anyone else," I gestured towards Bonnie and Chica. "attacking any of the other animatronics in this building again, I will personally make your life a living hell." My voice was saturated in anger. Bonnie and Chica were giving me frightened glances. Even Freddy looked a little worried by my tone.

"I can become your worst nightmare, like that," I snapped my fingers, causing the 'tronics to flinch. "In a matter of seconds, I can make you wish you had never met me, that you had never even heard my name. I can make you feel pain in ways you never even knew you could. I can tamper with your minds," I tapped my head accentuate. "Your thoughts, feelings. I can add things, take things away." I began to walk towards Freddy, who frantically pushed himself away.

"I can make you think demonic things, make you speak and act in demonic ways. I can completely remove your ability to speak, move, or think. I can make your bodies turn against you, or your friends. I can make you hurt people, kill them." Now Freddy had pushed himself against the wall, and was still trying to get away from me. I stood in front of him.

"And worst of all, I can kill you," Genuine fear sparkled in Freddy's eyes. He broke eye contact with me, looking at the floor. I knelt down.

"Have I made myself clear?" Freddy's nod was barely noticeable. I adjusted my position so I could look him in the eye, but he refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me!" I demanded. Freddy's eyes shot up to meet my own.

"Have I made myself clear?!" Freddy nodded again, shakily this time. Satisfied, I stood up, and picked up my hat and Bonnie's ear, the latter I returned to it owner.

"I'll fix that for you later on," Bonnie nodded.

"And as for you," I began, looking a Freddy.

"Your leg I will fix later as well, and I will unlock your jaw at the end of the night," Freddy's eyes widened in shock as he tried to open his mouth, but as I had stated, found it locked. He thumped his head against the wall in defeat, his hands balling into fists.

"...How do you know all this?" Chica asked timidly.

"A bachelor's degree in animatronics, and a year and a half's worth of work at a factory designed to create animatronics," A sent a small smile her way, and went to retrieve the knife that I had thrown at Freddy.

With all eyes trained on me, no one noticed the single tear that was trailing down Freddy's face.


	4. Night 2 - A Twisted History

{Chica's POV}

"Could you hand me that wrench please?" I tilted my head to see Angel reaching her hand out to me. I shook myself and grabbed the tool she was pointing at, and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Angel deftly inserted the wrench into the hole where Bonnie's ear used to reside, twisting it around. Setting it down, she picked up a screwdriver, repeating the same process.

"This will allow you to move your ear. However, it is only temporary. Any crazy, erratic ear movement will cause your ear to fall out of it's socket," Angel gently patted Bonnie's head next to the ear cavity. His other ear flinched.

{Angel's POV}

Freddy had been watching me this whole time. Not with anger, but with a kind of sadness, that made me feel, bad. Like I had done something that caused him sadness, and pain. Well, I kinda did, embarrassing him, locking up his jaw. I would have appreciated it if that wasn't the course we had taken, but Freddy decided that one. Mind you, he pushed me.

I gently twisted the wrench, not wanting to tighten the bolt too much. Doing that on an animatronics' leg can raise hell with them. I had already finished Bonnie's ear, and was now finishing Freddy's knee. He hadn't given me any trouble; he just casually watched me, flinching a little when I moved my arm quickly or something.

I stood up, admiring my handiwork, and started walking back to my bag, when I stopped. Turning back, I reached my hand behind Freddy's head. He flinched as I flipped the switch that unlocked his jaw.

I clicked from one camera to another, trying to follow A-1 as she raced through the factory. She bolted through the hallways, stopping at corners and peering around them, and then bolting away as if she had been seen by something, or someone. She ended up in what was left of the night guard's office.

She's been doing this ever since...that, and it's really starting to bother me. I've showed the videos I've recorded of this bizarre behavior to my co-workers, and they are as clueless as I am. A-1 isn't afraid of the other kitties, she's actually more of a ruler over them, one that they don't want, appreciate, or trust. She's always forcing them to come after me, and bring me to her. Always me.

Bonnie walked up to the table, gently twitching his broken ear, getting a feel for it.

"Everything okay?" I looked up, nodding, and gave him a smile. Red starting coloring his cheeks, and he looked away, trying to cover the blush. Too cute.

A few minutes later, I was typing at my computer, filling out yet, another order form. Bonnie had wandered off, somewhere down the West Hall.

He walked back to the table, all traces of the blush gone.

"Angel," I looked up at him, "who's Lucky Cat?" I chuckled.

"Lucky, is one of two reasons why I still go to the factory. Wait, no, three. Reason one, I need the money, reason two, Lucky would not survive a day if I wasn't there, and reason three, we haven't been sued enough yet so that we have to shut down," I opened a new tab and went to YouTube. I signaled Bonnie to come around the table. I started scrolling through the videos.

"That's a lot of videos," Bonnie commented.

"I try to make one every day. Mainly to show the world what it is we go through. Ah, here we go," I clicked on the video.

"The people in this video in all the fancy clothing are, in short, people who want good reasons to sue us, and who I personally want to sue us," The video was still loading.

"Why would you want them to sue you?"

"The sooner they sue us, the sooner we can all get out of there," The video was finally done loading.

The camera's view showed the Repair Room, a room about three-fourths the size of the Dining Area, that had an almost mini stage against the back wall. We would stand on that stage while repairing the kitties.

_Alright everyone, right this way please. _I led the group of fancy people through the Repair Room, my factory uniform sporting a few oil stains, as per usual. The people were looking around, scribbling on their clipboards, whispering to each other as we walked.

_So, what are you taking us to see now? _One woman asked, her platinum blonde hair a tip off to her massive paycheck.

_I'm taking you to meet who we call Lucky Cat. In her time here, she has suffered the least, casualties, shall we call them, however her story is more horrific._

_What happened? _Another woman asked, a brunette. Previously in the tour, she was one of two who showed any compassion towards the kitties, the other being me.

_She had a very rough beginning. She was activated before her systems had been set up, so she was awake while being worked on and, it was a very traumatic experience for her. I was the one who helped her in that ordeal, which is part of the reason why we have such a close bond. The other part is that she was attacked by A-1, who took a metal pipe and crushed up to half of her intelligence with it. _The woman gasped, one of the men looked a little surprised.

_Can we see her? _The woman asked.

_Of course. _

_Is she friendly? _One of the other people asked.

_Very. The most dangerous this she will do, is give you a hug. And purr at you. _I walked to the side of the room, where there was a little alcove that you could only get into by means of a set of stairs.

_Why are there stairs? _The blonde asked.

_Fun fact: Lucky is the only one who knows how to climbs stairs, as well as ladders._

_Why?_

_So she can escape from A-1. _One of the men chuckled.

_Then she is one, 'lucky' girl. _The other people chuckled at his joke. At the sound of her name, something in the alcove started purring. It was slightly mechanical, but purring none the less. Robotic fingers eased their way around the corner, followed by the tip of an ear.

_It's okay, sweetie. It's okay, Lucky girl. _I cooed. Lucky peeked her head around the corner, her sapphire eyes widening at the sight of the people. Her purring went up a pitch. Her pulled her head back into the alcove.

_Come on Lucky. It's okay. Here, take my hand. _I reached my hand out, stepping up onto the stairs. Lucky peeked her head out again, looking at my hand, then at me, then back to my hand, which she reached out and took it. She walked over the stairs, holding my hand all the way. Before we could walk back to the group, Lucky gave me a hug. Considering she is six feet tall, she had to bend over a little to do this.

_Hey, sweetie pie. Who's a pretty girl, hmmm? Who's a pretty girl. Yes, you are, yes you are. _I spoke to her lovingly, while giving her a firm back rub.

_From the 1980's to now, animatronics designed to be around people, have had sensors built into their backs and their hands. When these area's have contact made with them, it's sends a signal to their intelligence that sort of acts like a reward. So, we use back rubbing, as a treat if you will. Because it just feels so good. _I gave Lucky a pat on the back, and turned around to address the group, when she gave me a hug from behind.

_Is there anything special about her? _Someone asked.

_Their intelligence is set to be around that of a seven year old. And since her, 'accident', she now, basically resembles an autistic child, in a way._

_How does she speak? _

_I-I d-don't-t. _The group gasped, as Lucky's voice echoed through the room. The room was silent for a couple of seconds before I spoke up.

_Often. It hurts her to speak. _I explained.

_Robot's don't feel pain. _One of the men stated.

_While you are in this building sir, you will refer to the animatronics as people, otherwise we will escort you out._

_Out of the two of us, miss, which has a higher status?_

_Out of the two of us, sir, which has a bachelor's degree in animatronics and actually knows what they are talking about? _That shut him up.

_Okay, from here on in, we are going to need to use the emergency staircase system, as a means to avoid A-1. _I led the group over to the staircase. The end of the video showed me giving Lucky a serious backrub, the 'tronic cat purring like it was the end of the world. Her ears twitched every other moment.

Chica made an 'awwing' sound. The chicken had made her way around the table after the video began, and was now marveling at Lucky's apparent cuteness. Freddy chuckled.

"She seems like quite the character," he commented.

"That she is, Freddy. Quick question. I know this is the only, uh, how should I put it, technical meeting you've had with her, but do you guys think she would do well here? Performing wise and such?" Freddy looked at me, wide-eyed.

"You mean...having her...come here?" I nodded. "Why?"

"When we finally get sued enough that we have to close, everything will go. The building will be taken down, the equipment used to build the 'tronics will be sold...and the 'tronics themselves, will be destroyed," Chica gasped. "I know, I know, but it is the best thing we can do for them. They have been through hell, are _going _through hell, and it isn't worth replacing every, single, intelligence, as mean as it sounds. It's like trying to save a rabid dog; the only thing you can do is put them out of their misery. And out of all of them, Lucky is the only one worth saving, as she has never been shot with a taser, never been shot with a bullet, and is, technically speaking, the most mentally stable of all of them, "

"Shot, with a taser?" Chica asked.

"Yes, and now because of that, A-1 has a whole about this big," I made a medium-sized hole with my fingers. "Running right through her intelligence. If I was to hold it up to my eye, I could look through it to the other side." The silence that followed was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Here let me show you," I thought for a second. "You don't, by any chance, have a projector here, do you? I feel it would be easier for us to watch instead of crowding in front of this little screen." Bonnie gave me the 'one-minute' gesture, and jogged off to the back, and returned carrying the projector and the rolled up screen.

In another couple of minutes, I had the projector set-up, and ready to go. I was looking for the video of one of my day-shifts. Upon finding it, I opened it.

The video started out with a view of the repair room from the mini-stage.

_Hello everyone! Angel here. I just arrived at work about 5 minutes ago. I just put on my vest, and gun belt. And, well. Now we wait. _

_For A-1 that is. _My co-worker Amy was standing off to my right, and when I turned to look at her, she smiled for the camera. Then she looked towards the doorway.

_Oh God. _Now I turned and looked. A-1 strolled through the doorway.

_Okay bitch, keep walking. That's right. Good girl, keep walking. _I said under my breath. A-1 continued strolling across the room, taking her time. She slowed for a second, and then headed in the direction of A-2.

_Keep walking, girl. Keep walking. _Closer...and closer...and closer.

_Don't do it baby, good girl. Keep going. _She was not five feet from him...four feet, three. She stopped next to him, and opening her mouth slightly, cocked her head in his direction.

_Oh God no..._A-1 turned and sank her teeth into A-2's shoulder, giving it a yank. She then grabbed his left arm, and letting go with her mouth, twisted it behind his back, you could her the metal creaking through the audio. A-2 screamed the whole time, his cries so hauntingly human. A-1 then twisted his left leg at an angle that would have broken a normal human leg. She then threw him to the ground, growling. She turned to us...and smiled.

I didn't turn around to face the mascots behind me, for I already knew what I would see. Faces of shock. Faces of disbelief.

_Oh my God oh my God. _

_Amy, calm down. I'll distract her, and you get him to a back room. _I walked along the stage until I was standing across from A-1.

_Hey, Bitchface. _A-1 turned to look at me. _Yeah, you. Let's go. Right now. Me and you. _ I jumped off the stage and put my hands up as if I was going to start boxing. A-1 started towards me. I jumped back on the stage before she could grab me, and I stood just out of her reach.

_Now listen here. I, am getting sick of this. Sick. To my stomach. No more attacking, no more, bending of limbs, nothing. _I quickly peeked around A-1 to see Amy helping A-2 into a back room.

_There's a storm coming, kitty. And it's headed right. for. you. _I pointed my finger at her for emphasis. Then I backed away and ran along the stage to the back room, hearing her hiss as I reached the door.

I turned around in my chair, to see Chica staring at me in shock. Her wings were over her beak, and she was breathing hard, if that was even possible.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Freddy shifted his eyes to me.

"That was A-1?" I nodded. "And Lucky isn't like that?"

"Not one ounce the same," I turned back around in my chair and pulled up another video.

This time Amy and I were standing on the emergency stair system. Before the video really got going, I paused it.

"Now, I am going to point out, that the stair system is way too high for a normal animatronic to jump," I stated, then started the video again.

"What.." was all Bonnie could get out before,

_CLANG! _A-1 had jumped up and grabbed the top railing of the walkway, swinging her hand at us, and snarling. Amy screamed as A-1 reached for her head, and thankfully missed. She then turned her attention to me. Her snarl then turned to a roar, as she reached for me. However, she was stopped short.

Her body jolted back as I shot her with my gun, five rounds becoming buried into her neck and head. Then Amy and I watched as A-1's body slowly leaned back, and fell from the walkway, crashing to the floor.

We scurried to the edge, and looking over, our breaths were caught short.

A-1 wasn't moving

_Oh, shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm fucked. I'm so fucked. _I cursed under my breath. Even though A-1 was a walking killing machine, the boss treated her like a prized possession, which was even more confusing, as he was the one who ordered us to start tasering her.

Amy and I watched with bated breath, waiting, waiting, waiting...when A-1 lifted her arm, and rolled herself over to stand up.

_Oh, thank God. _I said under my breath. Amy nodded.

Having now stood up, A-1 gave a little shudder, and then turned to us...and laughed. More accurately growled with pauses in-between, but creepy all the same.

I turned to look back at the 'tronics behind me, and gave them a quick smile. Then I turned back to my laptop and found the last video.

It was your average day, kitties being repaired by the workers on the mini stage, lined up in numerical order, with A-1 at the end. Jeff was working on her, fixing a piece on her shoulder. This was just after we started tasering her.

(Squeamish warning: gross part ahead)

Jeff had turned his back on A-1 to find a tool, when she tapped his head.

_Don't touch my head_. If only he knew, that those would be the last words he ever said.

You could hear the bones in his neck breaking as she snapped his head off.

After the foul deed was done, she walked around the Repair Room, carrying the head as if it were a prize she won in an arcade. Of course, I was nominated to retrieve said head.

By the time I reached her, she had dropped the head, and focused her attention on me.

(Gross part done)

_Come on darling, give it to me now. Give it to me. _She looked at me, tilting her head back and forth, back and forth. Then, hissing, she started towards me...only to have her body literally thrown a good ten to fifteen feet by a taser. Her body convulsed as the electricity surged through her, her jaws clacking together at a stomach-turning speed.

"That, is why, I don't want anyone, ever, touching, that bag, unless I say you can. Is that perfectly clear?" The mascots nodded, each one of them looking grim.

I typed furiously at my laptop, eager to finish the order form I was working on before. I just needed to add two more spare parts, and I was done. My watch beeped. 4:00. Time for a walk through.

Getting up, I grabbed my gun, which was sitting on the table, and put it in it's holster on my belt. I checked for my throwing knives, as well as my miniature smoke bombs. I then closed the lid to my laptop.

"Hey, Chica," the chicken turned her head to look at me. "I'm going to take a walk through the pizzeria, just to check up on things. Would you watch my stuff for me?"

"Can do," she said, and gave me a thumbs up. I turned on my heel, and started towards the West Hall. I whistled a little tune, checking out my surroundings, passing by Pirate's Cove along the way. When I was halfway down the hall, I was hit with a sudden realization that made me stop dead in my tracks.

The curtains in Pirate's Cove, were _open_.

And there had been no sign of Foxy.

Heart racing, I thought of all the possibilities: that he had been avoiding me, that he was actually tucked back in the Cove with the curtains open, or that he had even snuck outside when the door was unlocked.

When these thoughts were running through my head, I realized that my pager was still attached to my belt, and that it was vibrating.

Then it started beeping, slowly.

Then faster.

And faster.

And faster.

Suddenly, I was back at the _factory, standing at the end of a darkened hallway, the pager at my waist beeping as fast as my heart, watching, waiting, as the sound of thunking footsteps came closer to me, followed by a hiss that I knew all too well. My brain screamed at my legs to move, but my body threatened to collapse into a limp pile on the floor if I so much as gasped. All I could do was watch, as the pager's beeping turned into one long note, and a pair of red eyes blinked at me from a distance that was closer than I would have liked._

I was out of that hallway before Foxy had even given chase.


	5. Night 2 - A Pirate's Life For Me

**My dearest readers! My sincerest apologies for not publishing a new chapter for a while. Life got in the way. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

{Angel's POV}

(Squeamish scene ahead)

The first few seconds were a blur.

I turned and sped towards the tables, Foxy's feet thumping behind me. I think Chica screamed. I vaulted myself over the tables, pulling my gun, the _real _gun, from it's holster. My back was to Foxy. I was about to turn around when his hook pierced my shoulder.

I screamed as he pulled me over the table, blood spilling onto the tablecloth. I could feel his hook in my shoulder, but no pain. I was screaming because I felt his hook break through the skin on the other side.

"FOXY!" A chorus of voices cried out his name as my body thumped to the floor. I heard him raise his head.

"What, I'm takin' care o' t' night guard. Isn't this what I'm s'posed ta be doin'?"

"Foxy, let her go," Freddy's voice sounded as if it had been lowered an octave. Foxy gave a tug on my shoulder, causing more blood to flow from the wound.

"Why?" he questioned the bear. I was starting to feel a little dizzy from blood loss.

"Let. Her. Go," Freddy enunciated each word, his voice echoing around the room.

"Why?!" Foxy's voice rose almost to a screech. He gave another tug on my shoulder, and I winced, feeling the muscles in my shoulder give a little. I looked up to see Freddy standing next to Foxy.

"Because I said so," Freddy stared at Foxy, daring him to make the next move. Foxy shifted, and then pulled his hook from my shoulder. My hands immediately went to the wound, automatically feeling the warm, sticky wetness of the blood. Bonnie was at my side in a heartbeat, helping me up. I could walk okay; I was just a little dizzy.

* * *

Sitting in a chair, I watched Freddy go through the first-aid kit Chica had found. My mind wandered, so much so that I didn't the hand shaking my uninjured shoulder.

"Angel, are you okay?" Freddy asked. I was starting to find his Southern drawl rather comforting now. It made me want to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mind wanders from time to time," I groaned; the night was starting to take it's toll on me. Freddy nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to Foxy and see if I can explain this to him," Freddy pulled some gauze wrapping from the kit, along with some medical tape. Chica decided to help me wrap my shoulder while Freddy went to talk to Foxy. While she was wrapping my arm, she stopped for a second.

"Aren't you in pain?" she asked in a quizzical manner.

"It's a long story, but no. I'm not in pain," I sighed. _Of course he would hook my right shoulder; the hand that I write with. Why would he not?_

* * *

My shoulder now wrapped in gauze, I was reading a book. I decided to work on the order form another day as I needed both hands to type, and moving any part of my right arm was a recipe for disaster. In case you were wondering, I planned on going to the hospital later today. The backstory for this one was going to be difficult. Arriving at the hospital with a hole in my shoulder was definitely going to raise a few eyebrows.

I barely flinched when the chair next to me was pulled out and Freddy sat down. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him lean over a little to see what I was reading. It clicked after a few seconds.

"You can read?" I inquired.

"Hmm. I'm quite fond of reading the paper in the mornings. Sometimes the boss leaves it behind on one of the tables," he mused.

"My husband would read the paper. He doesn't really anymore, but I haven't cancelled the subscription. I could bring them for you when I come to work if you want," His ears perked up a little.

"Would you?" I gave him a thumbs up. "It gives me something to do other than walk around at night. Having sentience is tough. You get bored easily," I _hmm_-ed in agreement. "What are you reading?"

"Midwinterblood," I flipped the book closed, my thumb as a bookmark, showing Freddy the cover. "It's really good. It's main theme is reincarnation. The two main characters keep meeting over the years in seven mini-stories, and it's really quite interesting. It's one of my go-to books for when I'm bored."

Freddy sighed. "Angel, I want to apologize for...what I did tonight. For, grabbing you, chasing you. Throwing you across the room."

"Freddy, I understand. You didn't trust me. Besides, who wouldn't want to throw me across the room? I'm surprised I haven't," Freddy chuckled at this, shaking his head slightly. "Anyhow your apology is accepted."

"Thank you," Freddy tapped his fingers on his knee. "So, do you plan on staying?" he asked.

I thought about this for a second, my mind wandering back to the night shift at the factory…"I think I will. Not sure just yet, but I think I will," Freddy nodded. A few seconds later the bell rang, signalling the end of my shift.

I got up and started to pack up my stuff when Freddy got up and helped me. I didn't have much, but it was still good to have help.

"We will be seeing you tomorrow night then?" Freddy asked. I nodded yes. He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"See you tomorrow," I grabbed the bag and shouldered it, the weight feeling a little unfamiliar on my left side. "Good night guys," I called as I made my way to the door.

* * *

As I started my truck, my mind kept going back to something. When I was shaking Freddy's hand, I saw Bonnie standing in the background, his ears drooping. The thought of it made me sad. I was getting subtle hints that he had a crush on me, even more so now. The way he looked at me, the way he blushed when I smiled him. It could be.

* * *

[Earlier]

{Bonnie's POV}

I plucked the string of my guitar, checking the sound. So far so good. I plucked the next string, the sound was a little off this time. I twisted the tuning knob to adjust the sound. Pleased, I began to play,quietly, as not to disturb the others. Adam Lambert's "Ghost Town" trickled from the strings, and soon, I was singing along.

"Died last night in my dreams, walking the streets, of some old ghost town. I tried to believe…" I played through about half of the song, when Angel walked in, her shoulder wrapped in gauze. She waved; I waved back. She then rummaged through her bag and pulled out a book, and started to read. I played a gentle melody in the background, and from where I sat I thought I could see her smile. I felt a little spark of happiness grow inside me, when Freddy walked in.

I let the song I was playing dwindle down to just a few notes, and then to nothing. When he sat down next to Angel, and started talking to her, I wanted to run over, pick her up, and carry her over here; get her away from him. I didn't like seeing him with her.

THe bell rang, signalling the end of Angel's shift. I got up and went to say goodbye to Angel, when Freddy shook her hand. I felt my ears droop with sadness. I watched as Angel wished all a good night. I started towards the stage, when Freddy stopped me.

"You doing okay, Bon?" he inquired. I nodded, and started towards the stage once again.

"I don't feel anything for her," I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I don't feel anything for her, Angel. I'm just trying to make her feel at home here. Nothing more," Freddy explained. I nodded, feeling my ears perk up. I felt him pat my shoulder as we walked towards the stage.

* * *

[Later that day]

{Angel's POV}

The nurse eyed me with suspicion. She had just pulled off the gauze wrapping that Freddy had wrapped on. The wound where Foxy's hooked had _hooked _me (ha, ha, no) had dried blood around the edges, and frankly didn't look too good.

"Do I want to know?" the nurse asked, her tone implying that she had seen something like this before. Well, she had. She was the one who usually sent to 'heal' me.

"Work," I simply said with smile. She raised her eyebrows. She knew what I meant by 'work'. We said nothing more to each other as she injected the anesthesia into my arm; she knew I didn't need it, my arm was numb already. She was injecting it so that she didn't get a bad rep.

"Who was it this time?" she asked as she started the stitches.

"A pirate captain," I replied, barely feeling the needle going through my skin. That's what you get for having two numbing agents in your body.

"Oh, not from the usual bunch," she pulled the last stitch tight. "What's his name?"

"Foxy," I smiled as all heads turned to me, their jaws open from shock.


	6. Almost Avenged

**Just so you guys know, I started writing this, no one knew who was responsible for the Bite of '87. I know it was actually Fredbear. **

**One last thing, if anyone wants to make fanart of this story, go right ahead.**

* * *

{Angel's POV}

It's been a couple of weeks. My shoulder is healing nicely; in fact it's almost healed completely.

In this time I still have been going to work, yes even the factory. A-1 has been as bad as ever, and all I could do was give direction to the other employees while they fixed the kitties. But on to the night job.

Over the past couple of weeks I've been building something of a routine with the 'tronics at the Pizzeria. I arrive around five minutes after 12:00 to give them a chance to move around without me there (I know, I know, I'm not 'on time'), I set up, grab the tablet from the office, and do a once-over of the Pizzeria every hour. I leave them be, and all is well.

So here I sit, at the table, with my laptop running and the tablet in my hands. Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie on stage tuning his guitar, Freddy was sitting at another table reading the paper, and Foxy, last I checked, was in Pirate's Cove. Freddy chuckled.

"Wow. Some days I truly question the human race. No offence,".

"None taken. Is that the story of the man who called the police on the mailman?" Freddy nodded.

"I can agree with you Freddy. Some days I'm embarrassed to be a part of this race," I checked the tablet to see Foxy peeking his head out of the Cove, one of his ears swiveling back and forth.

"Hey Freddy," the bear lifted his head. "Does Foxy normally hang out with you guys during the night?"

"Sometimes. Not as much as he used to. We had a, uh, quarrel, Foxy and I. He's been something of a recluse ever since," I pondered this for a second.

"Would you mind if I asked him to join us?" I carefully asked. I had a feeling this little 'quarrel' between Freddy and Foxy ran a little deeper than I thought.

"If you want. I can't guarantee he will," Freddy stated, his nose in the paper. I got up, and made my way over to Pirate's Cove. The purple curtain was splashed with stars, and was slightly tattered along the bottom.

"Hey, Foxy," I called out quietly as not to disturb him. "If you want to join us in the Dining Area, you're more than welcome," I thought I heard the clicking and whirring of a worn-out endo, but I wasn't sure. So I left it at that, and went back to the Dining Area.

Freddy was now on the back of the paper, reading what I believed to be the obituaries. I went back to my seat, and picked up the tablet, checking Pirate's Cove. The curtains were still closed.

"You don't know a Tyler Montgomery, do you?" My head snapped up. Freddy was looking at me.

"Who?" I questioned, my heart starting to beat just a little quicker.

"Tyler Montgomery. It says here he passed...wait. April 22? That was two months ago," Freddy flipped to the front of the paper. "This was published in April," I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"I'm sorry, I grabbed the wrong one. I'll bring you the right one tomorrow," Freddy looked at me a little suspiciously, but went back to the obituary section of the paper.

"So do you know Tyler Montgomery?" he asked again.

"Why, did you know him?" I inquired. I wanted to see where this would go.

"I did actually. He was a nightguard here. I was curious since you have the same last name," Freddy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, in that case, yes I did know him," I put the tablet down, and clasped my hands, resting them on the table. "He was my husband,".

Freddy started to fidget, he put the newspaper down and tapped his hands on the table.

"I know what you did, Freddy," I said in a low voice. I tried in vain to keep the anger out of it.

Freddy put his hands up in a pleading gesture. "Angel, look, it had to be done," he pleaded. I made a face of mock surprise.

"It had to be done? That's you excuse," I chuckled. "Wow. I honestly thought you could come up with something better,"

He opened his mouth, and closed it, obviously stressed.

"Look, Angel," he began, looking around the Dining Area, as if looking for someone. "We can talk this out. Just… just give me time to explain," I nodded.

"Yes, we can talk it out," I smiled. "But only if you learn how to speak bullet," I snarled as I pulled my gun from it's holster and fired.

Freddy's hat flew off his head as he fell back in his chair. He stood shakily to his feet. "Angel. Angel, I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"SORRY!?" I shouted. The anger I had kept in for almost 2 months bubbled to the surface. I could feel my face contorting as I shouted at Freddy.

"How do you explain 'sorry' to my seven year old daughter, who has been asking 'where's Daddy' for the past two months!? I've had to tell her that he was in India for a surprise journaling trip, because I didn't have the heart to tell her that her father was killed by her favorite mascots!" Freddy flinched at my words. He had backed himself into the wall, and had tried to move along it to a door, but he was so focused on the gun in my hand to move.

"Angel! What are you doing!?" Chica was yelling behind me. I could hear Bonnie's ear whirring as he twitched them about. I pulled back the hammer on the gun with a click.

"Angel!" Chica yelled again.

"Angel, put the gun down!" Bonnie pleaded. I placed my hand on the trigger. Freddy's eyes were darting from the gun to me. I heard someone making their way over to me. I started to squeeze the trigger…

My gun arm was grabbed and pulled to the side, and an arm wrapped around my shoulders across my front, holding me against something metallic. I was too stunned to move.

"How about we not shoot Freddy, ye savvy?" a voice drawled in my ear. I sighed. Foxy. I tried to break from his grasp.

"Strugglin' won't help ye lass," Foxy growled.

"Let me go," I muttered, trying to pull Foxy's arm off of my chest with my free hand.

"Drop the gun lass," Foxy replied. I tried pulling his arm again. It wouldn't budge.

"Drop. The. Gun, lass," the fox repeated. I noticed Freddy giving me a worried look.

"Why?" I asked forcefully. Foxy responded by pulling on my arm with the gun, the one that he injured. I felt a twinge of pain through my shoulder as the remaining stitches pulled against the skin. I let the gun slip through my fingers, letting it crash to the floor.

Foxy kicked the gun away, and released me. I stumbled a little, gently rolling my shoulder. It felt okay. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. One face worried, one confused, two angry. My watch beeped. 3:00 a.m.

"Give me a moment please," I breathed, and took off down the West Hall.

{Freddy's POV}

I was beginning to question whether or not Angel should stay here.

Her gun was sitting on the table now, still cocked; Foxy was the only one who would touch it. I realized that she had purposely given me the wrong newspaper, so that I would see Tyler's name, and fess up. What I said was true. It had to be done.

{Angel's POV}

I felt my legs give out when I made it to the office. I pressed a button on the remote, closing the doors. The anger still inside me, fueled by adrenaline, gave me the strength to angrily launch myself at the chair, collapsing into it. I rolled myself off it, and pushed myself to the wall. I've been told, by several people now, that I need to take anger management classes, but I disagree. A few minutes ago I was attempting to avenge my husband by shooting an animatronic bear, but now I was wondering what the fuck I was thinking.

How was shooting Freddy going to solve anything? Freddy said 'it had to be done', and unless the 'tronics kill in cold blood, then Tyler did something do deserve his fate.

* * *

{Chica's POV}

We all watched as Angel walked back to the table. She sat down, and rested her head in her hands. She looked exhausted.

"That was perhaps the most unprofessional and immature thing I have ever done, and I am sorry. That was not how I wanted to handle that," she said, looking up at Freddy. His face was unreadable. Angel reached forward, and we all tensed as she picked up the gun. She looked at it, sighed, the uncocked it, and placed it back into it's holster. She leaned her elbows on the table, her face in her hands.

"From what I now of my husband, he was king, and fun to be around. When I was still in college, I was one of the best in my class, and I would hold, I guess one could call them seminars, on animatronics. He went to everyone, and he took so many notes. He literally had at least five spiral notebooks _full _of notes. I thought he was just doing this to make me happy, or maybe he was actually interested. One thing I did know is he had a reason. 'It had to be done', you said. He had to be gotten rid of. Unless you do this for fun," we all tensed at that. "which you most likely don't, as you had the chance to kill me at least once already, and you didn't. But there's more; he must have tampered with you guys. I remember noticing one of my A.I. scanners was missing. Using one of them is one of the easiest ways to tamper with an 'tronic,".

"A.I. scanner?" Freddy questioned. She walked over to her bag, and pulled out a device that looked like, I think they called it a graphing calculator.

"This device is used to get inside a 'tronic's intelligence and change things, reset things, and so on." Angel explained. She placed the device back in the bag.

"So, what did he do to you?" She was looking at Freddy, her body tensed.

"He didn't do anything," Freddy stated. Angel's eyebrows furrowed together in apparent confusion. She started back towards the table.

"But he threatened to," Freddy added as Angel pulled a chair out. She turned to face him, her mouth opening into a silent 'oh'. She then sat down.

"So, he didn't actually tamper with you guys, but he threatened to, and because of that, you...took care of him," I silently thanked Angel for not saying 'kill'.

"It makes sense, don't get me wrong. You want to protect your family, keep them safe. But in the process you pretty much destroyed mine. You made me a widow and took a father away from his child," Angel stated, a bit a fire sparkling in her eyes. Freddy cast his eyes down, as if he were a child being rebuked.

"I'm not going to rat you out though. You guys already got it bad enough, and Gaia would have found out in the end, and that's something I don't want to happen just yet," Freddy lifted his head. He looked relieved. Angel picked up the tablet and started to scan through the cameras. We took this as a sign that everything was okay. Bonnie went back to the stage, and I to the kitchen.

As I finished the dishes, I thought back to Tyler. When he threatened us, he had said something like 'I'm doing this to keep my daughter safe'. His daughter, Gaia, who apparently love us. Well, that just makes perfect sense now doesn't it?

{Angel's POV}

The others left to do their thing, except for Freddy. He sat at the table, reading his paper. Then he finished it, and went backstage to do, whatever he would do backstage. Minding the tablet was easy enough. The constant drone of the fluorescent lights was going to make me batty. I was so focused on the tablet and lights that I didn't hear the footsteps until they were almost next to me. I looked up and Foxy froze mid-step. He put his foot down and shifted awkwardly.

"Ye said if I wanted t' join ye I was more than welcome," I smiled at his words, and patted the seat next to me.

He sat there, ear flicking about as he nervously glanced backstage.

"How's your shoulder?" the pirate suddenly asked.

"It's healing very nice actually," I replied, looking up from the tablet. "No stitches have been pulled," Foxy nodded his head in relief.

"I'm sorry for rippin' a hole in your shoulder," I was a little surprised by Foxy apologizing.

"It's all right. It was the first thing you thought to do. You saw me as the enemy," I looked at him thoughtfully, attempting to take in his features without looking like a pervert. He looked worn down, a hole in the chest piece of his suit, and both his legs were showing his endo. I remembered the sign outside Pirate's Cove: Out of Order. Was he put out of order for the Bite of '87? Hmm, we'll find out soon enough.

"Thank ye for being so kind lass," Foxy muttered. "T' other night-guards would have just teased me and shut t' door in me face."

"Is that what Tyler did?" I asked. Foxy nodded.

"He called me a walkin' skeleton," Foxy said quietly, his ears flicking back. I was about to make a kind comment when he spoke again.

"However, skeletons are sorta pirate themed, right? Ye see them in caves, on ghost ships, and apparently in pizzerias too," He started chuckling, and I quietly joined in.

So Foxy isn't dangerous. All four accounted for.


	7. Rational Fears

I hummed quietly as I toweled my hair dry. One of my favorite parts of the day was a nice hot shower before the night shift. I could hear Gaia playing with Pengu in the living room.

I wiped the mirror off with my towel, to create a spot on the steam-covered surface that I could actually see. My hair was all over the place. With its shaved sides, and mohawk down the middle, it was easy to keep. Easy to style too. All I did was put my cap on it after combing it down and it was fine. At the moment the mohawk was dyed a nice lilac purple, quite a difference from my usual chocolate brown.

I sighed as I pulled my comfy clothes on, more than ready to curl up with Gaia, and fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

_I felt vibrations against my leg as I pulled out the gun. A-1's eyes flickered as she opened her maw, the smell of decay wafting out. She was chained to a wall, the shackles clanking as she strained against them. This was my chance, my chance to free her from her torment. I raised the gun to her eye level and she stilled, eyes unblinking. Then, she smiled. Not smiled as in, her jaw dropped a little, but smiled as in her mask moved itself into a smile._

_I then watched as A-1's body itself started to contort, the creaking of metal turning to the squishing of flesh. My heart dropped to my stomach as Tyler's face stretched into the grin that I had loved so much._

"_Go on, Angel. If Freddy could do it, so can you," Tyler murmured. I screamed my hands raised the gun and my fingers squeezed the trigger._

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I felt my hand squeezing an object, a pillow. I released it, and I felt the vibrations again. I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket. My alarm. Time to go to work.

{Freddy's POV}

Gazing out the window, I attempted a scowl at the clouds. A thunderstorm was rolling in. It was going to be a rough night.

Turning away from the window, I saw Bonnie in the Dining Area, fixing the arrangement of the party hats. I felt sorry for him. It's been going on ever since, well since I can remember.

Two beams of light broke the darkness in the pizzeria. Angel had arrived. I checked the clock on the wall. 12:04. Almost on time.

At the sound of the doors being unlocked, Foxy peeked out of the Cove, ears twitching. He looked to me. I nodded. He stepped out of the Cove, stretching. Approaching one of the tables, he pulled out a chair, and sat down.

Angel placed her bag on the table, and began to unpack. She started for the office, when Chica strolled down the West Hall, towel over her shoulder and tablet in hand. Angel received it with a smile.

{Angel's POV}

The storm started quite abruptly.

One second, all nice and quiet. The next, WW3 from the sky. Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were in the Dining Area, and Chica was wandering. Bonnie sat down and his ears came down over his eyes. I watched out of my peripheral vision as Freddy strolled over to Bonnie, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie placed his hand over Freddy's as another roll of thunder erupted into being. Bonnie jumped again, his ears twitching all over the place. Not wanting to draw attention to him, I kept my eyes on my work.

This kept on for a few minutes until after an especially loud boom of thunder, Bonnie sprang from his chair and bolted down the West Hall. I looked at Freddy.

"Is he all right?" I asked quietly.

"Since we were created he's always been skittish when a storm rolls around. Rain he's fine with, it's the thunder and lightening that bothers him," Freddy explained. I nodded.

"Would you like me to go talk to him?" I asked tentatively. Freddy shrugged.

"You can try. He usually goes to the Supply Closet. And Angel," he called as I started to get up. "Be gentle with him."

"I will," I assured him. I tucked the tablet under my arm as I walked to the West Hall. As I started into the darkness of the hall, my heart began to pound a little faster. I kept my mind focused on Bonnie, even while thoughts of A-1 started to filter through. When I reached the Supply Closet, the door was open just a crack. I called Bonnie's name quietly and knocked. Bonnie's eyes glowed in the semi-darkness of the closet. I heard his ears move when I opened the door.

"How're you doing Bonnie?" His ears twitched again, and he lowered his head. "Don't like the thunder, huh?" He seemed to shrink back as he shook his head. Another roll of thunder boomed into existence, and Bonnie jumped against the wall of the closet. I could hear him shaking. I held out my hand. He looked at it, ears swiveling a bit.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" I asked in an attempted uplifted tone. His ears perked up.

"Out, in the open?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He shrank back again.

"The thunder won't hurt you, Bonnie," I assured him.

"I know that, but…" he whimpered into the darkness.

"It still scares you," I finished for him. I could barely make out when his ears bent down. Nodding, I reached forward and grabbed one of his hands. His head shot up, but he didn't make a move to pull away.

"Come on," I said encouragingly. He looked around nervously, then took a cautious step forward. Then another. And another. Now out in the Hall, Bonnie held my hand nervously. He was still shaking. A shaft a lightening lit up the Pizzeria, and Bonnie stood still with fright.

"It's okay, Bonn. You're okay," I said soothingly. His shaking wasn't so prominent.

"You're not the only one with fears," I offered. He twitched his ears and looked at me.

"You have fears?" he questioned. I made a noise of agreement.

"What kind of fear?" he asked.

"Something that could be considered childish," I replied. He tilted his ears up, in a questioning sort of way.

"What is it?"

"The dark," The hallway was bathed in sudden light and the building shook from a roll of thunder. Bonnie jumped at my side, and tried running back to the closet, but I held his hand fast.

"Mm-mm-mm. Come on Bon. We're just going to go for a walk," He looked at me, his eyes wide. After a few seconds he moved away from the closet door, and we began walking. As we made it to the end of the Hall, he shied back as if he had been spooked.

"I don't want to go out there," he said quickly.

"Okay," I turned us around and we began walking the other way.

We made our way down the West Hall, through the office, and down the East Hall. Bonnie jumped at every little thunder boom and lightening flash, but after a while, the jumps grew smaller, until they were only little flinches.

When we reached the Dining Area he was walking normally, without flinching, but his grip on my arm was tight. I patted his hand, chuckling.

"How're you feeling Bon?" I asked, a twinge of happiness filling me when Bonnie's grip on my arm loosened.

"All right. Definitely better than earlier," he responded, his voice calmer than earlier. I noticed Freddy sitting at one of the tables with his paper, watching is. I winked at him.

"Do you think you've gotten over your fear?" I asked.

"Maybe-" At that moment the sky was split open with a cacophonous booming that shook the doors, and a giant shaft of lightning that made the darkened sky turn to day. Bonnie had wrapped his arms around me, and was holding me in a tight embrace, my back to his chest. His head was resting against mine, and in the reflection on the door, I could see his eyes were closed.

"It's okay, Bonnie. It's okay," I made an attempt to soothe him, stroking his hand. He made a noise similar to a whimper in response. I continued to stroke his hand, uttering soothing noises, until his grip on my waist loosened. I turned myself around in his arms and brought him in for a proper hug. His arms tightened around me, in the same way a child would hug his mother. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, hoping to relax him more. I felt his arms loosen, and he then embraced me in a more loving manner. After another minute I gently pulled myself back, holding his hands in my own.

"You feeling better?" I asked again. He nodded, his ears tilting forward. I released his hands and nodded towards the tables.

"Come on," We made our way over to the table with my laptop. I pulled out a chair for him, and upon sitting down he reached for one of my hands. Holding one, I worked on my laptop with the other. It took me a while to do anything, but Bonnie was calm, so it was all worth it.

{Bonnie's POV}

Sitting there, listening to the thunder booming, and watching the room lighting up with each lightning strike, I felt a sense of calm. I wasn't sure why, since I still wanted to run for the Supply Closet. Angel shifted her hand in mine. Looking at her, I realized why, why I felt so calm I mean. Angel was strong, both physically and mentally. And we looked up to her for it, admired her for it. When she turned her head to look at me, and smiled, it felt like my whole world had been lit up with lightning.


	8. Blueprints

**Hello fellow beings of awesome! Here's chapter 8. Apologies for the length (or not. Something tells me you guys looove long chapters). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

{Angel's POV}

"Momma, guess what?" A voice chirped beside me. I ran the washcloth over the plate in my hands.

"What?" I asked playfully to the kid beside me. Gaia's eyes twinkled.

"I know what Freddy's favorite song is."

"What's his favorite song?" I placed the plate in the dish rack to dry. "Toweado, no, toreadi, no. I got this. Tor-ea-dor March," I couldn't help but chuckle as she sounded it out.

"You wanna know something crazy? I work with him for six hours every night, and even I didn't know that," I confided in her. The way she grinned afterwards made my heart swell. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but that kid is adorable.

* * *

Sitting on the couch with the phone book in my lap, I dialed the number for the pizzeria into my cell.

"Hello and thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My name is Michelle. How can I help you?" a voice said from the other end of the phone. I could faintly hear the animatronics singing in the background.

"Hi Michelle. I'm Angel Montgomery, the nightwatchman. May I speak to Mr. Fazbear please?" I asked politely into the phone.

"Yes you can. Just give me a second," she responded. I heard the phone disconnect, and then reconnect.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear speaking," I could hear him sighing as he spoke.

"Good evening, sir. This is Angel."

"Ah, Angel. How are you this evening?" he asked.

"Doing well, sir. And yourself?" I replied, rubbing Gaia's back as she hugged my leg.

"It's been a long day, I'll say that," I heard him sigh again. "Is everything okay? Can you not make it in tonight?"

"I can make it in tonight sir, no doubt about it. I just have a, favor of sorts to ask, sir. Do you have the animatronics' blueprints at the pizzeria?"

"Yes I do. Do you need them for something?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to check what make the animatronics are to see if I can fix them if needed,"

"You can do repairs?"

"I'm the head of Assembly and Repairs at my day job,"

"Oohhh. You've worked with many different makes of animatronics then, I assume?"

"I have sir," I didn't want to agitate him too much.

"Alright then. I'll put them aside for you. But I just want you to know Angel. You cannot, lose, those, blueprints. Those are the only copies I have."

"I won't lose them, sir. That's a promise," I assured him.

"Alright. I'll see you at twelve o'clock then?" Hmmm. That was going to put a cramp in my schedule.

"Yes, sir," With that, he hung up. Standing up from my seat on the couch, I looked at my watch. 7:00 p.m. At this point in time I could take a shower, have dinner, and maybe spend some time with Gaia before work. I was exhausted already.

* * *

{Chica's POV}

I sang the final note of the song before the curtains closed. We have our sentience throughout the day, but during working hours our voices are claimed by performing programs installed in our minds. From the time we open to the time we close, we put on a show for kids and adults alike.

Freddy sighed beside me, and Bonnie shifted his guitar. The day had been a long one. Two birthday parties and a lot of customers besides. I fidgeted with my cupcake as we waited for closing time.

Something we often do in this time is sort of, dose, with our eyes open. After a few minutes my mind began to drift off. But before I could, I heard this, straining sound. I looked over to see Freddy opening and closing his jaw repeatedly. I noticed that every time he closed it, it did so with a little snap. Like he needed it to start acting up again.

* * *

{Angel's POV}

11:58. Wow. I was actually early this time. I was sitting in my car, trying to collect my thoughts. Emphasis on trying. I looked at the pill bottle in my cup holder. I hadn't really needed them for the past few weeks. But for me, jumbled thoughts would often lead to freaking out, and thus, anxiety. I grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off. I shook out a pill and was about to pop it into my mouth, when I stopped. I moved the pill into the glow of my cab light to look at it. It was white, with red and blue speckles. Gaia would call them 'Mommy's calm pills'. She was right, they did make me calm. But, in all honesty, I didn't need them anymore. Not working the night shift with killing animatronics had relieved my need to be anxious. I dropped the pill back into the bottle, and got out of my truck.

Upon opening the door, my watched beeped. 12:00 on the dot. I'll say I'm impressed. Thus I made my way to the boss's office. I knocked, and the door opened a few seconds later. Mr. Fazbear looked as tired as he sounded.

"Ah, Angel. Right on time. Come in," he ushered me in, and partially closed the door.

"The blueprints, as we discussed," he picked up four rolls of paper as long as my arm. I received them with a nod. He picked up his briefcase and hat, which I noticed was almost identical to Freddy's.

"After you," he opened the door for me. I walked through with a thank you.

Mr. Fazbear's office was located near Pirate's Cove, so when we walked out, we were pretty much in the Dining Area.

"Good evening Angel," Mr. Fazbear tipped his hat, and walked to the doors. After hearing them lock, I went to one of the tables.

"Angel. You're here early," I turned to see Bonnie striding towards me from the stage. I could see Freddy and Chica stretching before they followed suit. I turned my gaze back to Bonnie to see him holding his arms in a slightly awkward outward position. I stood there confused for a second until I realized what he was asking for.

"Oh, you want a hug," I said. He nodded, his ears lifting. I gestured him closer and pulled him into my arms.

Hugging an animatronic can be a little awkward at first, since they have solid outer bodies. But then things fit together like puzzle pieces, once you get the hang of it.

* * *

I rubbed Bonnie's back, and his arms relaxed around me. His ears twitched a little, and he tucked his nose against my neck. I heard an 'awwww' from behind Bonnie.

"This is when I wish I could find my camera," I could hear Chica say to Freddy. At this, Bonnie lifted his head and turned to look at the other two. He blushed, and gently releasing me, went backstage.

"If I had known that that was going to bother him, I wouldn't have said it," Chica muttered.

"He was just a little embarrassed is all. That's what Bonnie does, when he's embarrassed or scared. He hides," Freddy explained.

"So what have you got there Angel?" Freddy asked me, changing the subject.

"These," I began, gesturing to the rolled papers. "are your blueprints," I walked over to the chair I had placed my bag on, and hung it on the back. "I wanted to check something in them. Nothing you guys need to worry yourselves over," I opened my laptop and logged in.

"Do you need us to help you with anything?" Chica asked.

"No, I'm good. You guys can do what you want," I replied. The 'tronics then wandered off.

* * *

The next half hour (after I got the tablet) I spent looking at the blueprints, taking in every detail. Their endoskeletons were all the similar I noticed. All 1970 models, which would make sense as they were built in 1973. Endo manufacturers usually update their models every ten years. Their suits all had a similar shape too.

About an hour later still, I was doing work on my laptop, *this* close to falling asleep. I closed my laptop, and put my head in my hands trying to fight sleep, and more or less failing.

In a vain attempt to stay awake, I opened one of the blueprints. Through my dreamy haze I recall laying my head down on it, and falling into a soundless abyss-

I jolted awake, my head snapping up. My brain tried to make sense of what was going on. Why did I wake? I could've sworn I heard som-

_He-he-he. _

My neck cracked as I whipped my head around. What. Was. That?

_He-he-he, he-he. _

Why do I know that laugh? Now wide awake, my mind was racing.

Wait, that's from a song, _the _song, the one I played- but how is that possible? That song was based off a game…

_He-he, he-he._

"What the actual fuck?" I said aloud.

_He-he-he-he. _

I jumped out of the chair, and practically ripped the gun from it's holster. I cocked it, and held it in front of me.

_He-he._

The laugh was coming from the East Hall. I slowly made my way to the entrance, my eyes sifting through the shadows madly. I desperately wanted to run for the door, but I was afraid to turn my back for fear of being attacked.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

An ear deafening screech echoed through the halls, followed by a thumping that sounded like a fist banging on a door.

"What in the Holy name of-"

_He-he._

"-God. Wha-,"

A child's giggle echoed into the Dining Area.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I said angrily, my hands shaking.

"Angel, could you not, use that language?" a voice asked from behind me. It was Chica. I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" I said in a rush.

"Just Freddy," she replied.

"That was Freddy?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"How long has he been able to do that?" My mind was reeling.

"Since we we're created, according to him," Chica said with a shrug. I lowered my gun, and turned my head back to the halls. I felt, blind for some reason. Like I had missed something. With a gasp I ran back to the table.

I quickly rolled open Freddy's blueprint, and began scanning it over as fast as my eyes would allow. Now I was noticing things I hadn't before. Like how Freddy had an earlier model of the multi-tone voice box. Also that his blueprint had the numbers '2/2' in the bottom left corner, the word 'model' barely visible before it. And one last thing. Freddy's endo model number was non-existent on the blueprint. I hadn't noticed it was missing before, and now that I did notice it, it bothered me.

"Hey Chica?" I called to the chicken.

"What?" came her response.

"Can you get Freddy for me please? I need to ask him a question,"

"Sure," She walked to the East Hall, and called down it. A minute or so later Freddy came strolling into the Dining Area. He looked stressed.

"Everything okay, Angel?"

"Everything's going great. I just have a question or two for you," Freddy's ears perked up a little when I said this.

"What endo model do you have?" Freddy thought about this for a moment.

"Model ESH-80," 80?

"And you were created in 1973, right?" Freddy nodded. Chills went up my spine. I put my hands together and tapped my fingers. It was a miniature puzzle, and the pieces were coming together.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Chica sounded worried.

"Uh, this is something that could be described as a personal matter, so, would you mind giving us some privacy?" I asked the chicken politely.

"Sure," Chica began walking over to the Kitchen, when Bonnie walked out of the West Hall. Chica called him over, and they entered the Kitchen together.

"So, how is this personal?" Freddy asked.

"Because this could change the way the other feel about you."

"It's that serious?" Freddy's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" The bear began fidgeting with his hands.

"Do you know what you were originally created to do?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't lose it when I told him.

"Not necessarily."

"You were originally created, to be a, horror attraction animatronic," Freddy looked stunned.

"What?" I only nodded.

"What do you mean by 'horror attraction'?"

"Have you heard of Schmidt and Fitzgerald's Robotic House of Horrors?"

"I believe so. Where are they located?"

"Brattleboro, Vermont."

"Yes I have heard of them. Are you suggesting that I go and join them?"

"No, not at all. I was just offering a basis for comparison," I put my hands up in a surrendering type pose.

"So, I'm just like them?" Freddy spat.

"Originally yes, but at the moment, not quite," I put my hands down.

"How do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"From what I can tell, you still have the endo and voice box that they first equipped you with. The original suit, I don't know," He pondered this for a moment.

"Why did you get all worried when I told you my endo number?" He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Endoskeleton manufacturers update their models every ten years, to accommodate for the weight of the suits, and the strain of daily use. I'm concerned because the endo you have, was patented seven years after you were created."

"From what I know, that would be impossible to do without time travel, and that wasn't around at that time. Or in general. So how?"

"Every once in awhile, someone will update an endo model without the consent of the manufacturers. Which is illegal. I've met people who are serving up to thirty years in prison for it."

"Wow," Freddy marveled. "So what do you think happened to me?"

"I think someone made you illegally, the manufacturers found out, arrested the person, took the endo design and patented it as their own," I explained.

"Would I have been scrapped?" Freddy asked, his ears lowering.

"As much as I hate to say it, most likely. That's the usual procedure for illegally made animatronics. The manufacturers don't know anything about them, so they take what they consider to be the safest route."

"What about the original suit?" Freddy folded his hands together.

"That is the part that scares me the most," I picked up his blueprint, and placed it in front of him. I then pointed at the number in the bottom left corner.

"Model 2/2. Another blueprint was made before this one. Mr. Fazbear didn't hand it to me with the other prints when I arrived."

"You don't know where it is or who has it?" Freddy asked while looking over the blueprint.

"No. I don't know. If Mr. Fazbear has it, it's hidden somewhere. I might ask him about it when he comes to open up."

"I wish you luck," Freddy rolled up the blueprint and handed it to me. "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by 'change the way the others feel about me'?"

"There is this stigma surrounding horror attraction animatronics; that they are dangerous, unpredictable, and not safe to have around kids, or even adults for that matter. I've met many persons who do believe it, and many who don't, humans and animatronics alike. I'm just hoping the rest of the crew here don't believe it. Or if they do, they will accept you for who you are," I gave Freddy a small smile.

"Don' we already accept 'im lass?" The smile fell from my face as Foxy strolled over to the table we were sitting at.

"Why wouldn' we accept 'im?" Foxy asked, holding his arms out in question.

"It is a more personal matter, Foxy. I will tell you all when I'm ready," Freddy explained to Foxy.

"Tell us what?" Chica and Bonnie were coming from the Kitchen. Freddy took off his hat and scratched his head.

"He be sayin' it's a personal matter, Chica lass. We shouldn' be botherin' 'im."

"Okay, I won't ask-"

"No. You guys should know," Freddy replaced his hat on his head. "It's been forty-two years since we first met, and forty-two years is a little too long."

"Are you sure Freddy?" I asked the bear. "You don't have to tell them."

"Out of the four of us, the only past we don't know much about is mine. Even I didn't know. And it's about time they knew the truth," The other 'tronics looked at Freddy expectantly. Freddy stood up.

"From what Angel has observed, I was, originally designed, to be," he took a deep breath. "a horror attraction animatronic," The only response was Bonnie's ear lifted in small surprise.

"And I'm hoping that you all will transcend the stigma and accept me for who I am, as difficult as it may be," As Freddy finished speaking, Chica walked to him and gave him a hug. Bonnie and Foxy soon followed suit.

As the 'tronics shared a group hug, I smiled. This had gone better than I had hoped.

* * *

When the door unlocked, I stood to welcome Mr. Fazbear and to give a basic report of the night, because why not?

"Angel. You're not in the office," He looked at me, surprise flickering in his eyes.

"I'm not overly fond of offices sir. I've had some, frightening situations with them," I tapped my fingers on the blueprints in my hands. "Here are the blueprints, sir."

Taking them from me, he counted them to make sure all four were there.

"Well, Angel. I hope you have a wonderful day," He tipped his hat to me, and started for his office.

"You as well, sir. Oh, Mr. Fazbear?" He turned to look at me.

"Where is Freddy's original blueprint sir?"

"What do you mean by original blueprint?"

"In the bottom left corner of this blueprint you can see the word 'model' followed by '2/2'," Mr. Fazbear's eyebrows knit together, and he practically dropped his briefcase and opened the blueprints until he found Freddy's. He studied the bottom left corner for a moment or two.

"You're right Angel. What does this mean? That Freddy had a different suit or something?" he asked.

"Most likely, sir."

"When I acquired him, he was wearing the suit he has now. You do know what he was made for right?"

"Yes, sir. Horror attraction," He studied me.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all, sir." He chuckled.

"I'm supposing when you say you've worked with many different makes of animatronics that includes the horror attraction type as well?"

"Yes, sir. I'm actually working with some at the moment," Mr. Fazbear glanced around the Dining Area, and looked at me, as if I was suggesting the Fazbear crew.

"Name one," he challenged. I gave a half-hearted smile.

"A-1."

* * *

**Yeah, the 'laughing' was supposed to be Freddy's laugh, but I couldn't think of any onomatopoeia that would fit. Oh well. I can at least say that I tried. I am only an animatronic. That works in a Pizzeria.**


End file.
